OVA
Valentine's Day, Followed By Hot Springs! (Please Don't Expect Much) (バレンタイン、そして温泉！（あんまり期待しないでください)) Barentain, Soshite Onsen! (Anmari Kitai Shinaide Kudasai)) is a Original Video Animation of the anime. It was released on the seventh Blu-ray/DVD compilation volume on September 20, 2017. Summary On Valentine's Day, Tohru attempts to give Kobayashi some chocolates containing a love potion, but she quickly sees through her plan. However, Kobayashi ends up eating some of it after mistaking it for chocolate Kanna received, although the love potion gets canceled out by some alcohol that was included in the chocolate. Later, Makoto invites everyone on a trip to a hot spring inn, where Tohru gives Kobayashi some regular chocolates.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miss_Kobayashi%27s_Dragon_Maid#Anime Plot Overview One night before Valentine's Day, Tohru is shown boiling and making Chocolates in order to claim Kobayashi's body. She added the love potion to the chocolates. Next day, Kobayashi is shown to be drinking coffee. Kanna suddenly saw an ad that promotes some Chocolates, then Kobayashi explains to Kanna what is Valentines's Day is. Tohru, after hearing the explanation, suddenly, She gave Kobayashi some Chocolate that she made last night, and begging Kobayashi to eat them. After that, She told Tohru there's a thing called trust ''in the modern world. Tohru doesn't know what does ''trust ''mean, then Kobayashi explains what does ''trust ''mean. Tohru got shocked, then Kobayashi asks Tohru if she get it now. Tohru, suddenly took the Chocolate away from Kobayashi, hides it somewhere else. Both Kobayashi and Kanna are shown leaving the house, Tohru waves back to them, then has some of her thoughts again. The scene cuts to a elavator slowly going down. Both Kobayashi and Kanna are standing inside the elevator, Lucoa also seen to be making chocolate too. Then Shouta peeks through the door and correctly guesses Lucoa's plan, after all that, Lucoa's plan is foiled, then Shouta runs away. Riko, walking to Kanna, they had a little conversation, then Riko asks Kanna what day it is, Kanna answers:''I do, Valentine's! Then Riko answers it correct, then tries to give her chocolates, until some chocolates got dropped from a locker. A fews minutes later, Kanna's classmates gives Kanna some chocolates, a Jelous Riko staring at some students who gave Kanna chocolates, then She shyly stands up, walks to Kanna and gave her the chocolate, Kanna is very grateful with the chocolate. Kanna asks if you can eat them, Riko answered: I suppose so. Just a few, before the teacher comes. Then Riko puts a chocolate in Kanna's mouth, the scene cuts into Kobayashi's office. Where Yamashita starts to give away some Pure Chocolate, ''then Kobayashi asks Takiya if he got a chocolate, Takiya only got two. Then Elma goes to Kobayashi to show her the chocolate she got from Yamashita, some fellow office mates give Kobayashi some chocolates, much to Elma's dismay. Takiya is shown going home from work, then Fafnir tells Takiya that he is late, also telling him to hurry up, Takiya receives a valentine gift from Fafnir, then he opened it up then he got a ''Valentine Blade, which is limited. Tohru informs Kanna that she will go shopping. Then She tells Kanna to guard the house for a while. Kanna, while looking for more chocolates in the house, She looked under the sink and found the chocolate that Tohru made, then Kobayashi goes home from work, then She asks Kanna where is Tohru? She simply answered: Shopping. Kanna lends Kobayashi some chocolate, then Kobayashi eats the chocolate, and suddenly, she fell ill. She tells Kanna that she will go to sleep. And suddenly, Kobayashi starts to remove her coat, tie, and pants. Then a flashback sequence starts to show what Kobayashi did last Valentine's. Tohru, informed that Kobayashi is sick, She quickly runned into her room to know if She is better or not. She said: I wound up eating your weird chocolates. Kobayashi sits down to the bed,then Kobayashi tells Tohru to sit down too, and She said there is something wrong, her maid outfit. And Tohru's plan to claim Kobayashi's body is foiled. Then it is shown Elma is making everybody chocolates by using the book: How to Make Delicous Chocolates. After that, She tests the chocolates and it ended up well. Characters *Kobayashi *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Quetzalcoatl *Magatsuchi Shouta *Riko Saikawa *Elma *Makoto Takiya *Fafnir Adapted Chapters *Chapter 10 *Chapter 33 Trivia References Category:Episodes